White Heart
White Heart is a female timid and naive unicorn pony from Canterlot. She is a member of the Royal Guard as a messenger for Celestia about what is happening on Equestria.She is the love interest of Lovely Flare and the ruler of Harmonity in the future.Later in the story , she has been adopted by Fluttershy and Discord. Background As a young filly, White Heart was living in Canterlot with her family.She was a student of Princess Celestia school for gifted unicorns. She was studying magic and always wanted to be a love guardian.One day, she decided to take a journey when she saw a love bow coming from the sky.She traveled a long hour until she found a giant rock keeped by a magical aura. White decided to move the rock with magic. When she move the rock, she saw a hole and decided to run, but when she run out she felt in the hole. In the cave, she saw a revison of the Canterlot Wedding events and she was inclued. White was menaced by changelings who wanted to absorb her love so she can be more powerful, White said no but anyway, the changelings absorbed her love and feelings. White's heart was corrupt and became has hard as stone but a pink light glowed in her horn, transforming into a heart. In fact, the heart removed all those scary memories.When she go back to canterlot, her family was there, and a sword cutiemark appear in the symbol that love is the more powerful than vengeance. Din't knew the meaning of this, Princess Celestia explained all of this. In act the stone was the Stone of Wishes, a stone that only love can move.And when she fell in the hole and saw this whole changeling thing, it was a try of why love is powerful that darkness. In fact the Stone of Wishes wanted to White Heart to beat all the changeling but a unforeseen event came. White's horn magic manifested which wipe all the gloomy stuff until she saw a changeling.This changeling is in fact the Stone of Wishes and White Heart was her own destiny.When White said no it' like if she said yes with she want to her wish to come true. In fact her wish was divided into 3 parts because White wish was hard to be fulfill.The first part is to go back to Ponyville, say hi to the changelings that immigrate and befriend them. As a apprentice Guardian of Love, she must find this easy.But this was not the case, White Heart was very worried, because if she fails, her wish gonna disappear.In Ponyville. In Ponyville, she saw a bunch of changelings.She do all to befriend them but she always ended to fail.Since she only got 1 day to befriend them, and she lose.She was so sad that she din't wanted to go back to Canterlot.Taking the night in the streets of Ponyville, she saw a masked pony who seems to be dangerous.She comforted White Heart, and said that she own a magic studying class.In fact this was a dark magic studying class and the pony was the Crazy Lunatic Kitty , Equestria most dangerous resident who search to corrupt ponies with her magic.White Heart, imported with the anger she had after losing, accepted to be with the Crazy Lunatic. After adopting dark powers, she used them to face the changelings, and after transformed into a dangerous pony and destroyed the changeling's home, and spreading chaos and disorder in Ponyville, forced to live with the changelings.Her dad and mother came in order to take their daughter back home, but she never wanted to and tried to shot her own parents with her magic until a purple changeling came and stopped White.The changeling with beautiful purple hair wanted to protect Ponyville because ponies raised her but she was forced to live with changeling after this.Using a recovery spell, the changeling thought it will change White Heart.You better GO away! said White Heart.The changeling, in tears, always wanted to befriend a pony.White Heart, seeing that changeling wanted to befriend her just like White wanted to befriend them, she let her darkness power away.The changeling thanks White Heart and said that her name is Lovely Flare.The other changelings left Ponyville, except Lovely's parents who want to live with the ponies with her daughter. Back to Canterlot,White Heart get graduated by Princess Celestia and lived with her parents in Canterlot. General Info Personality In the outside, White Heart shows to be naive, innocent, and sweet, but in the inside she is daring ad will do all to protect her love, Lovely Flare.She shows rudeness for the people who contradicts her opinions and she do it in a determined way. Appearance White have a white coat with light pink hair and lighter stripes.She have dark rose eyes and a turquoise right ear (her right) Abilities and Skills White Heart always loved magic, and she is a very great magical user.She is studying magic a lot, but her most powerful magic is the Harmonity which she shares with Lovely Flare. Harmonity White Heart gained her Harmonity when she was with her love, Lovely Flare. According to Princess Celestia, she and Lovely got the most powerful Harmonity which leads her to rule the empire in the future. Dazzle Power TBA Family White Heart is the daughter of a royal guard. She have a little sister, Duchess . Duchess Her little sister, White Heart always showed love to her sister and learned her how to control magic. Relationships Royal Gala White takes Royal Gala as a great friend since she helped resolving her love problems Lovely Flare White Heart is in love with her.She thinks that she is the only one who understands her feelings Moonlit Mayhem Moonlit Mayhem first hated White because she was "in love" with Elite Blood but after apologized her because it was just a love poison. Elite Blood When Pandemonium Bloom used her chaos magic to create a love poison for White and Elite while being unaware of Elite dating Moonlit Mayhem and White being in love with Lovely Flare,White showed lie to Elite but this was only a love poison. Miracle Harmony TBA Tricky Cookie White Heart and Tricky Cookie are best friends.When Tricky parents adopted White Heart, she consider Tricky like a big sister. Shadow Honey White Heart, being adopted by Fluttershy and Discord, is Shadow Honey adoptive sister. Rainboom Rainboom is friend of White Heart. Equestria Girls Her pony counterpart never passed throught the mirror, but Royal Gala,Tricky Cookie,Miracle Harmony and Perfect Apple go to the human world,White counterpart works at the student elections. Quotes "I will never forgot you buddy" -White Heart before leaving Ponyville, to Lovely Flare "Music does not came from magic, it's cames from your Heart!"- Human counterpart, Equestria Girls: Harmony Rocks. "I just don't know that i am living now"- White Heart after being crowned and married. "Ah, Elite, you are my prince in shining armor"- Love poison. "Gala!Gala! Don't leave, i am still in need of your love knowledge"- When interviewing Royal Gala "A moon phoenix?I always wanted to see one! It's so pretty! If only i could have one!" "Break out with Lovely Flare? For pony sake! Stop telling me those things! You fool!" "Maybe in Appleloosa?We never see those fire birds here, but its a moon phoenix, not a ordinary pheonix?An Appleloosan may stole the egg and say Mine!Mine!"" Trivia *White Heart original name is Pure Heart *White Heart color scheme is similar to Fleur Dis Lee one. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Future Character